Nora Hildegard
Nora Hildegard was a member of the Heretics who had a romantic relationship with fellow member, Mary Louise until their death. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage while stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Mary Louise, Valerie Tulle, Oscar, Beau and Malcolm. Nora sacrificed herself to help Mary Louise destroy the Phoenix Stone once and for all, which caused an explosion and killed the fiancées. Early History Family Nora was a member of the Gemini Coven who left the coven because she was a Siphoner. Later she met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned her into a Hybrid: half witch, half vampire. She had a very good relationship with her mother, until the latter discovered that she was a Siphoner, and then she turned her back on Nora, breaking her heart. This and her sexuality which was frowned upon during that era was probably why her family wanted to kill her. The attempt on her life failed due to the intervention of Malcolm. 1903 In 1903 England, Nora, Mary Louise, Beau, and Julian are attacked by Rayna Cruz. Beau is wounded and Julian is killed by the Phoenix Sword. Afterwards, the Heretics, along with Lily Salvatore, escape on a ship bound for New York Harbor.This Woman's Work Nora and the Heretics traveled from England to America on a ship. Lily found a friend (Enzo), whom was dying of consumption, the same condition that Lily herself had. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive the same day over and over. 1903-2013 After spending years in the prison world, they eventually began to run low on blood due to Lily being a Ripper. They had already drained every butcher shop within walking distance. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that their leader, Lily could live on. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Personality Nora was turned in her mid 20s and was in a relationship with Mary Louise, due to the attitude of that era, she was forced to keep her relationship a secret for all the years before their imprisonment until their release into the twenty-first century where their relationship is accepted, however, while Nora adapted exceptionally quick to the current era, Mary-Louise remained conservative and reluctant, putting a strain on their relationship. Nora also has a passion for trying new things, which again was counter to Mary Louise's attitude. Nora is also shown to have more of a heart and more of her humanity than her ex-lover, as she is seen going to college with ordinary humans, doing charity for children and even trying to make friends with some of the mystic falls gang. However, as a vampire that has been killing for years and had no need of restraint before, she is quick to use violence if she feels disrespected or threatened. Physical Appearance Nora is a gorgeous young woman who looks to be in her early 20s, with dark, medium length wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Powers and Abilities Nora was originally born a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning she could practice magic only by siphoning it from another source of power. However, after becoming a vampire, she retained her siphoning abilities, allowing her to function as a witch-vampire hybrid. She does seem to have extended knowledge about magic as a former member of the Gemini Coven. Her skill in magic is evident when she and Mary Louise cloaked a moved around a music box to toy with Caroline and subsequently caused it to explode. She was also able to remove the boundary spell placed around Caroline's room on Lily's request whilst downstairs relatively quickly. Nora later demonstrated significant power when she, with Mary Louise and Beau resurrected Julian, Lily's lover by reuniting his corpse with his spirit, due to the fact that his soul was preserved inside of the Phoenix Stone. She later performed the same spell again with Bonnie to reunite Stefan's soul with his body as a way of apologizing for having "killed" him in the first place with the Phoenix Sword. Later on, along with Beau, Mary-Louise and Valerie, they cast a spell that would create a focus of magic to attract Alaric's unborn siphoner children. After spending three years in the Armory's captivity, Nora's magical and vampiric abilities were severely weakened. Her strength as a vampire was below average as she was easily subdued by Enzo, a younger vampire. This is due to the fact that she hardly fed on blood during her time in the Armory. Her magic was also weakened as Enzo managed to break through it after a struggle. This is due to the fact that Nora's main source of magic was her vampirism from which she siphoned power, yet she hadn't fed in three years thus was very weakened. Still, she was able to recover quickly from a pill that blocked her magic and easily performed a cloaking spell later on. Finally, in combination with Mary Louise's magic, they were able to destroy the Phoenix Stone, causing a massive explosion that killed both of them. Weaknesses Nora has the typical weaknesses of a witch, non-original vampire hybrid. Relationships Mary Louise Nora and Mary Louise originally met and fell in love with each other while they were either new to the Heretics or when they were both kicked out of the Gemini Coven for being siphoners. Also, they have kept their romantic relationship under wraps because of society and their means to survive. However, in modern times, they have both adapted to society and are public with their relationship. Even though Mary Louise is her polar opposite being she is more traditional and conservative than the fiery-Nora, they still love each other more than anything. Even though they ended things after Mary Louise sided with Julian over her and the rest of the Heretics, Nora forgave Mary Louise and they are currently engaged to each other. However, due to their three-year-long dealing with the Armory, the two decide to sacrifice their lives with each other. Bonnie Bennett Nora and Bonnie began talking to each other while Nora was dealing with her hard breakup with Mary Louise. They eventually gained a mutual understanding for each other, but Nora suspected Bonnie of betraying her being Mary Louise was in danger. Their friendship was short lived after this, but after resolving their issues offscreen, they became friends again and close allies. Even though they share a close friendship, Mary Louise was a bit jealous of their growing relationship, suspecting that they shared romantic feelings for each other. This is proven false after Nora gets back together with Mary Louise. Other Relationships *Nora and Julian (Former Heretic Members/Adoptive Father/Daughter/Enemies) *Nora and Lily (Former Fellow Heretic Members/Mother/Daughter-like Relationship) *Nora and Beau (Fellow Heretic Members) *Nora and Valerie (Fellow Heretic Members/Friends) *Nora and Oscar (Former Fellow Heretic Members) *Nora and Malcolm (Former Heretic Members/Friends) *Nora and Stefan (Frenemies) *Nora and Damon (Enemies) *Nora and Caroline (Enemies) *Nora and Matt (Enemies) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' (Mentioned/Laughter heard in background) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''Days of Future Past'' (Death) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Corpse) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Mentioned) Name *'Nora' is feminine name of Irish origin (Nóra). The name could mean "Honor" from the Latin Honora or "Light" from the Greek Eleonora. It is a shortened variation of many names that end with -nora. Also, in Japanese, Nora means stray.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nora_(name) *'Hildegard' is derived from the Germanic elements "Hild" ("Battle") and "Gard"("Enclosure"). Saint Hildegard was a 12th-century mystic from Bingen in Germany who was famous for her writings and poetry and also for her prophetic visions.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hildegard Trivia *She is the second member of the Heretics to have her last name revealed. **The first is Valerie Tulle. *She is the third character who appeared in after Bill Forbes, Lucas Parker and Mary Louise and sixth in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Joshua Rosza and Aiden. **She is the first female character who appeared in with Mary Louise, her ex fiancé , being the second. **She and Mary-Louise are the first lesbian characters and the first lesbian couple to appear on the show. **She and Mary Louise are both the first lesbian vampires and first lesbian witches introduced in both series. **With her and Mary Louise's death all LGBT characters on The Vampire Diaries are dead. *Nora (with Mary Louise & Beau) is the fourth witch after Freya and Bonnie to have resurrected a dead supernatural whose spirit was previously not on the Other Side, as it no longer exists. ** Like Bonnie, Nora performed this spell by using the Phoenix Stone to create a permanent connection between the body and soul of Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his soul. His spirit was previously preserved in the Phoenix Stone after he died. ** Nora later again performed the same spell with Bonnie in order to reunite Stefan's soul with his body. She helped Bonnie as a way of apologizing for having killed Stefan in the first place. *When trapped in the Prison World, Nora used to read a poem called "The Nymph's Reply to the Shepherd." *Her and Mary Louise's death is similar to when Damon and Elena's to kill Markos and The Travelers, Mary Louise and Nora die so they can destroy the Phoenix sword. *Nora told Bonnie that Christmas was always her favorite holiday. *Nora physically appears to be the youngest looking member of the Heretics. **It is unknown if she is the youngest Heretic, although it's most likely she was. **However Valerie referred to her as the "brat", indicating that her behavior is somewhat "childlike" and possibly her perpetual age. Quotes Season Seven :Nora: (to little girl) "You can be anything you want. Don't let society tell you differently." :-- Cold as Ice ---- :Nora: (to Matt) "Take another step towards me, and I'll pluck your vocal chords from your throat and use them to play a rather sporting game of pin the tail on the deputy." :-- Things We Lost in the Fire Gallery 7X01-13-Nora.jpg 7X01-22-MaryNora.jpg 7x01-03.jpg Nora7x01.jpg 7X01-23-Nora.jpg 7X01-28-Nora.jpg 701_Teen_Girl_Nora.jpg 7X01-48-Nora.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7x01-06.jpg 7x01-05.jpg 7x01-07.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-113-Nora.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-5-Nora.jpg 7X02-7-Nora.jpg 7X02-21-Nora.jpg TVD - Nora_&_Mary_Louise.jpg 7X02-47-Nora.jpg TVD702_Nora.jpg 7X02-68-Nora.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-138-Nora.jpg 7X02-140-Nora.jpg 7X04-29-NoraMary.jpg 7X04-31-Nora.jpg 7X04-41-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-45-Nora.jpg 7X04-48-Nora.jpg 7X04-57-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-58-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-69-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-73-Nora.jpg 7X04-99-Nora.jpg 7X04-101-CarolineNora.jpg 7X04-109-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-110-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-111-MaryNora.jpg 7X05-19-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-69-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-106-LilyJulianNoraMary.jpg 7X06-41-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-42-Nora.jpg 7X06-44-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-51-Nora.jpg TVD706_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Matt_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD7x06Nora%2526Matt.jpg 7X06-53-NoraMary.jpg 7X06-91-MaryNora.jpg 7X06-92-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-8-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-13-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-14-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-26-JulianNoraMary.jpg 7X08-28-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-46-Nora.jpg 7X08-56-Nora.jpg 7X08-58-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-59-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-72-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-89-Nora.jpg 7X08-99-Nora.jpg 7X09-7-NoraValerie.jpg 7X09-26-BonnieNora.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125223-1024.2.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg 7X09-28-Nora.jpg 7X09-34-Nora.jpg 7X09-41-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-43-Nora.jpg 7X09-44-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-45-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-49-NoraBonnie.jpg 7X09-56-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-58-Nora.jpg 7X09-60-Nora.jpg 7X09-66-Nora.jpg 7X09-68-Nora.jpg 7X09-70-Nora.jpg 7X09-86-Nora.jpg 7X09-89-Nora.jpg 7X09-90-NoraBonnie.jpg 7X09-114-Nora.jpg 711-045-Nora.jpg 711-053-Nora.jpg 711-054-Nora.jpg 711-097-Nora.jpg 712-022-Nora.jpg 712-024-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-041-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-042-Nora.jpg 712-043-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-044-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-051-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-052-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-053-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-054-Nora.jpg 712-077-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-079-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-114-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-115-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-132-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-133-Nora.jpg 712-135-Nora.jpg 713-052-Julian-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-053-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-056-Valerie-Nora-Beau.jpg 713-058-Valerie-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 713-064-Nora.jpg 713-067-Nora.jpg 713-075-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 713-076-Nora.jpg 713-079-Julian-Nora.jpg 714-041-Nora.jpg 714-043-Nora.jpg 714-044-Nora-Mary.jpg 716-011-Nora.png 716-013-Nora-Alex.png 716-014-Nora.png 716-054-Nora.png 716-056-Nora.png 716-059-Nora.png 716-060-Enzo-Nora.png 716-069-Enzo.png 716-073-Nora.png 716-075-Nora.png 716-093-Nora-Alex.png 716-107-Nora.png 716-109-Nora.png 716-110-Nora-Mary.png 716-123-Nora.png 716-125-Nora-Mary.png 716-132-Nora.png 716-134-Nora.png 716-139-Nora.png 716-142-Nora.png 717-007-Nora-Mary.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Siphoners Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gemini Coven Category:Deceased